


Home

by SquirrelGay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts, Post-War, Sad, fleurmione - Freeform, it's sad because of the war, not because of the gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelGay/pseuds/SquirrelGay
Summary: “Fleur” I called again, “What’s happened to you now?”





	1. After The War

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not mine

After the war was over, and Voldemort had been defeated. One would think that here were huge celebrations, feasts or, at least some cries of victory. Nothing could be far away from the truth. The war was over, and it only gave way to mourning. And then everyone just went… home.

Not right away, of course. After all, the castle was in ruins, there were bodies being collected, friends reuniting. But no one was cheering. Everything was covered by a warm blanket of numbness, and it was quiet.

Oh, so quiet that you could hear the sobs that had been once desperate crying, but that had been hours ago, no one had the strength to cry loudly now. Not even Mrs. Weasley, who had not left her son’s side for one second, stiff and cold as he was now. The rest of her family made sure no one bothered her, they helped pick up the hubris, bandage the wounded, and kept tabs on her. Like a good family they always made sure to come back to each other.

Harry was, well, he was finally melting into the background. He had known grief his whole life, and pain, and suffering, he was sort of used to it by now. But it had never been this much, not quite. Before, he had suffered alone, the loss of his parents and his godfather and everyone else. But now there were other who shared his pain. He tried to help as best he could, but he was tired, and it was finally time for him to rest. He fell asleep against a makeshift bed in the corner of a classroom, and no one bothered him. He had done enough.

Only the Weasleys checked up on him now and then, he was part of their family after all. And after a few hours, or maybe days, of trying to make everything look as it was before. Everyone decided it was enough. And they went home. Well, not everyone. Not me, I didn’t have a home to go back to. Haven’t had one for a while.

I haven’t told anyone about erasing my parents’ memories. It just never came up. First, we were busy on our camping trip and then, well, then the war happened. And not once did I think of going back, all I could think was that they were safer without me, they probably still were. It was better if they remained oblivious to this world, to my world. They could never understand it completely, and I never bothered to introduce them properly to it.

First, the students went away, one by one or in groups they said good bye and boarded the train. Back to their families and their warm beds to try and forget. After that, the Weasleys decided it was time to go, they woke up Harry and picked up their dead son and left. And that was that. Ginny promised to write me later, to tell me about the funeral. And I couldn’t tell her right then that there was no address to send the letter to, not anymore. No, I couldn’t do that to them. I just hugged each and everyone of them and said good bye, for now.

Then everyone in order went away. No one was talking, there was no point. A few shared glances, meaningful pats on the back, and they left. Only the teachers were left, to say good bye to their home, promising to come back, after they’d healed enough. Professor McGonagall was the last of them all. And she hugged me, like my mother used to do when I was little and woke her up in the middle of the night because I’ve had a bad dream. She looked at me, her cheeks stained with dried tears, she too had cried herself dry.

She was the one to ask me if I had somewhere to go. Concern in her voice, a step away from taking me back with her, wherever she was going. And I would have said yes, but there was something keeping me back. So, I lied and told her I needed to find Crookshanks before I left, or my parents would ask about him. My voice was hoarse from disuse, and not as loud as I would’ve liked. I think she knew I was lying but left me be. It was the kindest choice for her to take. So, I hugged her again, a bit tighter this time, and said goodbye. And then she too was gone.

I wandered aimlessly through the empty halls, not even a ghost had stayed. It was odd, in a way, everything was fixed and there was no trace of a war being battled here at all. But it held an air of loneliness, a touch of death, and a whisper of sadness. After a while I went out to the grounds, I couldn’t bare to go back to the common room yet, knowing that it was empty.

I was walking near the lake on a detour to Hagrid’s cabin, a route I had learned by heart from years of walking it. I was going to check if there was any creature left caged that wouldn’t have an owner to feed them, just so I could free them and know that there was absolutely no one left but me. But on my way there I spotted something neat the lake. It was a person, a woman. With talons for hands and a beak and wings coming out of her back, and feathers all over the place, it would have been a beautiful sight were the feathers not covered in blood, if her eyes hadn’t looked so hollow.

What was she doing here? Wasn’t she a Weasley now? She should’ve left with them. Without my mind knowing it, my feet carried me to her. She was looking at nothing, as if she was lost. Trying to get a closer look, I almost tripped on my feet, it was enough for her to notice me. Her black eyes focused on me, but she didn’t move. She just stared. And I couldn’t help but feel as if she couldn’t recognize who I was. I made my blood cold, and I wondered if this was what it would be like if I ever encountered my parents again. Maybe I was right.

As I crept closer, she just moved her head to the side with a curious expression, not moving, not making a noise. She didn’t act like Fleur, she was more like a bird, she reminded me of Buckbeak when Hagrid brought him to class the first time, silently cautious, but deadly. I tried to remember what I could about those lessons, making a poor excuse for a vow, hoping it was enough. I lifted my head back up and she was closer, not as guarded as before, and more curious. I took my chances at talking, hoping my voice wasn’t as bad as before.

“Fleur” I said, “What are you doing here still?”

She wouldn’t answer, of course, I can’t imagine she could make any words, French or otherwise, not with a beak for a mouth. But she seemed to pause at the name, as if it ringed a bell to her. Like a puppy learning their own name. She creeped closer to me and lowered her head. And I caressed her feathers, softly. Speaking only in whispers this time.

“Fleur” I called again, “What’s happened to you now?”

After a while we sat by the lake, Fleur curling up with her head on my lap. Eventually, she fell asleep. And as I looked over her, feathers gave way to platinum blonde hair and her wings disappeared. Her talons were hands again, and her mouth was no longer a beak. We stayed like that a bit longer, I couldn’t dare to wake her up, not when she looked so angelic, and young. It was then that I remembered she was only two or three years older than me. Soldiers for a war at such a young age. We were all so young.

When the sun was about to go down, I cast a levitating spell and carried her in, placing her on a bed at the infirmary. Who looked as though it was just a peaceful day at school, everything was back as it should be. I put Fleur down, gently, and I covered her with a blanket, she had always said Hogwarts was too cold. I casted a warming spell over her just in case.

I was about to go look for my cat when she caught my wrist. She didn’t hold me with any strength, not that I would have been able to resist. I let her pull me down to the bed with her, and I realized just how tired I was. I didn’t have time to ponder about what was happening, what would come next, my eyelids felt heavy and I succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

—

I woke up with a quarter veela curled up into me, her head laying on top of my shoulder and her arm around my waist. It was like those other times, back in Shell Cottage, when I would wake screaming and not knowing where I was, with my arm burning with pain. She held me just the same back then, protecting me from the darkness, helping me heal.

I didn’t dare move in fear of waking her up. But Crookshanks decided it was time for breakfast and he came up to us to demand _someone_ feed him. It was strange, even his demeanour seemed duller than before, as if he too was weighed down by the grief and the exhaustion of this war. Fleur stirred and looked up at me. She didn’t say a word. She stood and went out of the infirmary, my cat following.

When I caught up with them, Crookshanks was already eating, Fleur was in the kitchen rummaging to the food that was left there. She managed to make two sandwiches out of something and gave one to me. It tasted like nothing, but it filled my stomach, besides, I had spent too many nights on the run to deny any kind of food. We ate in silence.

“Why are you still here?” Fleur asked after a while, I was busying myself by making the bed we had slept in.

“I could ask you the same thing” I said, trying to deflect her questioning. But she just stared at me with those curious eyes. Though they were not pitch black now, but blue. So blue that I felt I could drown in them if I stared long enough. Eventually, I gave in.

“I have nowhere else to go now.” I said.

“No home to go back to? What about your parents?” She wasn’t demanding in the way she asked, she sounded concerned.

“I…” I took a deep breath, “They don’t know who I am. I made them forget, for their safety.”

She just stared at me again, but her eyes seemed less bright, as if she was hurting just like me. But she said nothing, just watched me make the bed. Until she decided the silence had been enough.

“A full blooded veela has full control of her transformation, the perfect balance between _belle_ and beast. It is dangerous for someone with diluted blood to attempt a full transformation, as they have less control and can get stuck in that savage state.”

I looked her in the eyes, the question clear in mine. _Then why did you do it?_

“I was more useful in that state. I was willing to follow through with any consequences of my actions. You must understand, if I hadn’t tried anything I could, I would have ended up feeling-“

“-useless.” I finished, I knew the feeling. “Fleur, no one would’ve judged you for not doing what you ended up doing.”

Fleur scoffed at this, her icy demeanour shining through, just a bit. “They hated me, I just wanted to prove myself.” She paused. “I thought I had it under control, but then- There were so many bodies and I- I just gave up, to insanity.” She had a glazed look in her eyes. Lost in her memories.

“But you brought me back.” She looked right at me now, as if she could see my very soul. “Thank you, Hermione.”

I was speechless for a moment. Had I really done anything? I would have to research more about half veelas later, when I regained my spirits and my passion for learning. For now, whatever Fleur wanted to share with me was enough.

“It’s okay Fleur, you brought me back too, when I lost myself.” My hand went up to caress my arm, I could still feel the scars even if they were hidden by my long sleeves.

“I guess, in a way, we saved each other” And that was that.

I spent some time wandering the halls again, entertaining the thought that I would become one of many ghosts that live here. They were all gone now, waiting for the smell of death to dissipate before the school could have a fresh start. I wasn’t sure what Fleur’s plans were, whether going to the Weasley house or back to France, but I knew she would leave soon, there was nothing here for her to do.

I came back from my stroll to find her by the front gate, Crookshanks in her arms. It was odd. For a cat who seemed to hate everyone, he sure seemed to be comfortable. I was readying myself for yet another goodbye, however temporary it may be.

“Come to France with me.” Was the first thing she said, as if she had been rehearsing it.

“What would I do there?” I asked. There was nothing else to do.

“You could- “Fleur seemed to be going over what she wanted to say, “you could heal there, Hermione. The change of scene might help you. I cannot leave knowing that you will stay here, alone. With the memories of death still clinging to the walls of this place. It won’t do you any good.”

She looked at me expectantly, but I couldn’t find any words. What did she want me to say?

“Please, Hermione. If not for your sake, then do it for me. If I told you that I needed you near, would you come then?” She was sounding a little desperate now, but I just couldn’t make head or tails of the situations. Then again, I had nothing else to do. So, I nodded, and the next thing I knew we were at the Delacour manor, waiting for the door to open.

A blonde woman, who surely looked younger than she was, opened the door in a hurry. Her french questioning halting when she saw just who was standing before her. Tears gave way to words of love as she brought her daughter closer to her, not letting go as if to make sure Fleur was truly there.

“My dear Fleur, I thought I had lost you” It was then that she noticed me, and a flash of recognition crossed her eyes.

“You” she said, “You brought her back.”

I had no idea how she could have known that just by looking at me, but I was still trying to process how it was that I had ended up here. It was to heal, I reminded myself, and to help Fleur.

And maybe, I thought quietly to myself, to find a home.


	2. Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seemed to be going well, and I was glad I had accepted Fleur’s offer to come with her. But we couldn’t scape the past forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, sorry for the wait. I also fixed some typos in the last chapter if you'd like to check that out.  
> Characters are not mine, obviously.

—

Things were oddly calm for a while. No one questioned what I was doing at the Delacours’, no one brought up my parents in conversation, Apolline just showed me to my room and said dinner was to be ready shortly, and that was all. The Delacour mansion was big enough to get lost in, I wasn’t surprised they had plenty of guest rooms ready.

I didn’t feel like talking much, staying with short answers, mumbling ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ here and there. No one minded, they all knew what had happened. Fleur wasn’t talking much either, but she seemed to be doing well. Apolline kept looking at her daughter as if she couldn’t believe she was there, and then she looked at me with appreciation in her eyes when she thought I wouldn’t notice. But of course, I noticed, I was still on edge after everything and this was a new place, as much as I wanted too I just couldn’t bring myself to not over-analyse every little detail.

Fleur’s parents had no interest in the specifics of the war, only talking about trivial topics like work and how Gabrielle was doing in school. I didn’t dare ask Fleur her reasons to bring me with her, or why she hadn’t sent an owl to the Weasleys’ yet. In turn, she didn’t bring up the fact that I was yet to unpack my bags, or why I only used long sleeves even if the weather here wasn’t as chilly as in Scotland. We both knew it was not the time to discuss things like this, yet.

The first weeks there I wasn’t myself, still waiting for the change to settle, it was over, we were all safe, there was nothing else to be prepared for. So, what was the point of reading now? The last couple of years, everything I learned was so I could keep everyone safe, so I could be useful to my friends. But, now? I hadn’t picked a book up the whole time I’ve been with Fleur, even if I still had some unfinished ones in my bag. I was trying to find again the passion I had in my first year for learning everything I could about this magical world I had found myself in.

It was only after a month spent in that house that I was tranquil enough for some light reading, like the good old times. I picked a book and curled up in a couch in the living room. Crookshanks was sleeping next to me, I think he did it more for my benefit than his. He had adapted to the house better than me, with all the new space to explore and being fed on the daily, he sure was living. Still, whenever I was roaming about, he would eventually find me, and I was thankful, his presence brought me some sort of comfort, we had been together for years after all.

Fleur found us like that, and it made her halt her steps. I could swear I saw some light go back to her eyes, as if seeing me being more like myself gave her hope. I pretended not to see the concerned stares she sent my way the days I wouldn’t eat as much, it seemed to me she wanted to help but couldn’t find a way how. That’s Fleur for me, now, I think she’ll always be looking after me. Maybe that’s why she brought me with her, maybe she wants to make sure I’m okay. After all, she’s the only one that’s seen me at my worst.

She quietly took my hand and made a silent motion, as if we were kids sneaking around, and for a moment I could see in her eyes the seventeen-year-old confident veela I’ve meet years ago. She guided me through the halls that I hadn’t dared explore out of respect. We came to a stop in front of a pale blue door, inside it was a library, the biggest I had seen in a house. It wasn’t the number of books that got my attention, though, but the topics those books were about. Books about veela customs, diary’s written by elfs, guides about how to properly approach a dragon. The room had everything you could think about magical creatures, and most were written by them too. It was everything I had hopelessly looked for in every other library I’d encountered. I must have look like a kid in Disneyland because Fleur started laughing. I wasn’t a full laugh like the one she’d had before, the one that sounded like faerie light in a blue moon, but it was a start.

“Hogwarts had no books about us, I thought you would appreciate this” she said, in the kindest voice I’d heard in a while, there was a hint of anticipation in her voice.

“Yeah, I could never find anything, not even a pamphlet. Not even when I looked in every library we came across while we were traveling, I looked everywhere.” I paused, willing away the memories that were trying to come up, talking about it was still hard, “May I?”

Fleur smiled and ushered me further inside. I picked a book at random and looked at the cover, the title read ‘The Very Basics of Magical Creatures and their Customs’, Fleur showed me to a corner in the room with blankets, a table and a couple of chairs. After I was seated, she disappeared between the bookshelves only to come back with a book of her own, I recognized the muggle author from one of my many trips to local libraries while not at Hogwarts, it was a poetry book. She sat next to me and we stayed there reading for the rest of the day, until Apolline called us both for dinner. If I thought Fleur’s mother couldn’t look happier after she was back, in that moment she seemed to be glowing. I couldn’t guess what the reason for that might have been.

After dinner, I thanked Fleur for showing me her library. She said it was no trouble, that she used to spend her summers reading there and she was the only one to go there often, so it was nice to have company for a change. She spoke so naturally it almost made me forget the reason I was staying with her, like I was just a summer guest and there had been no war at all. She made me feel welcome at her house, there was a warm feeling inside me, it was nice. But then I remembered everything that had happened, what I had done, and the feeling was gone.

“My parents, they had a library at our house too. Not as big as yours, of course, and most of the books were about dentistry.” I spoke quietly, trying not to get lost in my memory, “But I had a corner of my own, filled with muggle books of all kinds, I personally like the mystery ones, but I had plenty of poetry too, if you can believe that.”

“I can,” she said, she had her hand on my shoulder now, “perhaps, if you want, we could go to a muggle bookstore someday. My collection could use some new additions, yes?”

“Yeah” I said, “That’d be nice.”

Things seemed to be going well, and I was glad I had accepted Fleur’s offer to come with her. But we couldn’t scape the past forever. Soon enough an owl came, it was a letter from Ginny, saying her mother was too busy planning the funeral and she had volunteered to write the invitations. The letter was directed at Fleur, but there was a side note asking about me, saying the owl she had sent to me got returned and that she had been asking everyone if they knew where I was and how I was doing. Fleur asked if I wanted to write a letter to her, and that it was okay if I didn’t want to go. But I wanted to see how everyone was doing, so I wrote to Ginny to say I was doing fine and staying with Fleur for now.

I can’t imagine what her reaction must have been. We used to make fun of Fleur before and now, now it was all different. We were forced to grow up so we could survive, and survive we did. The night before we were meant to leave for the funeral I couldn’t sleep, the nightmares were worse than other times. I couldn’t stop seeing blood and bodies while being held back, unable to help. And that manic laughter still echoed in my mind. I went to the library to read.

It wasn’t long before Fleur found me, she looked like she had been having trouble sleeping too. She closed the book I was holding, minding to mark the page before she did, and then pulled me with her to her room. We laid on her bed and she held me like those days in shell cottage when I was putting myself back together, like that day after the war was over. She curled up to me and I wondered if she had nightmares as bad as I did, if she dreamt of being trapped in that veela form and destined to forget her humanity forever.

We managed to get some sleep, and the next morning I went to my own room to change before we apparated outside the burrow. There were no loud conversations we could hear from the outside, nothing like the last time I’d been here. Harry was the one to open the door to us, if he was surprised to see me with Fleur, he didn’t show it. We both knew it wasn’t the time for questions, that would come later. Still, as if sensing my discomfort at being close to that many people, faces that reminded me of everything we had to go through, he made sure to stay close to me. I guess he wanted to make sure I was fine and be ready just in case anyone tried to start something. I appreciated the sentiment, he was like a brother to me anyway.

Stepping into that house brought back that emptiness I thought I had forgotten. I think it was the situation we came back for. After all, Fleur and I had gone as far as we could to try and forget, maybe get a fresh start, I don’t know, something. The Weasleys hadn’t been as lucky, with the constant reminder that from now on they would be having an empty chair at the dinner table, there was no forgetting for them, just the constant pain of recovery until they could learn to live with it. Just the thought of this made my eyes water, where was I this whole time? I was taking care of myself, but I could have been helping them, they were my friends and I hadn’t bother to ask how they were doing. Forgetting the war was not supposed to make me forget them as well.

Before I could start panicking about it, Fleur took my hand. As if she had sensed what I was feeling. It worked, I was calmer now. I made sure to stay close to her, just in case. I knew some of the Weasleys hadn’t been fond of her before and seeing how she acted after I found her at Hogwarts, I wasn’t entirely sure what her situation was between her and Bill either. I hadn’t seen her send or receive any owls besides the one Ginny sent.

We went from person to person, giving our condolences. Hugging Molly and Arthur and George, who was looking as pale and tired as if he had been the twin who died. And he might as well be, they were closer than anyone I knew.

After the ceremony, while everyone started making small talk before, they headed back home again, Bill approached Fleur, whispering something I couldn’t hear. She seemed to tense at his words, and I unconsciously moved my hand near my want, ready to do… something. But she steeled her face and told me she would be back soon, and that after she was back, we could head home.

‘Home’ I thought, could I really call that house my home now? I wasn’t feeling unwelcomed by anyone there, quite the contrary. But the whole situation was still weird to me. Fleur and Bill disappeared into the second floor and I was left alone, but not for long. The first one to come were Ginny and Luna. They hadn’t left each other’s’ side during the whole thing. It was nice that Ginny had a close friend living near, I couldn’t help but go back to my past predicament, I hadn’t been there for her these past weeks, but if she held a grudge, she would have told me, we kept no secrets, there was no need to. Luna hugged me and whispered encouraging things in my ear, saying she was happy I was taking the right path, even if I hadn’t seen it yet. I was glad to see she was back to being as mysterious as ever. Ginny hugged me right after and asked if we could keep in touch, if it was fine if she wrote to Fleur’s house. I assured it was okay, that she could write me anytime, and if I ever moved places again, I would tell her. I could see the unspoken questions in her eyes, just as she could see in mine that I had no answers yet. So, she kept quiet and hugged me one last time before she went to speak with some of her relatives, Luna following close behind.

Harry managed to free himself from whoever was talking to him and asked me to go on a walk. We stepped outside and wandered silently. I knew he was keeping his questions to himself. We hadn’t seen each other in so long compared to living together for a year.

“Come on,” I said, “I know you want to say something”

He looked at me while he was deciding on how to start, then he sighed before he started speaking.

“Look, I know we all made sacrifices for this war” he started, “some more than others. I just want to know how you’re doing.” Always worrying about everyone else. That’s Harry to you.

“I think I’m doing good, actually” I said, and it was true, “How’re you holding up?”

“Me? I’m okay, I’d been staying here but I’m planning on moving to Sirius’ house once everything clears up. Right now, I’m avoiding the press as much as I can. Never been one for pictures”

“I see, well, if you want to really get away, I guess Fleur’s family wouldn’t mind having someone else over.” I wasn’t sure if that was true, but it was the best I could offer.

“Thanks, I’ll think about it.” He said, then pause. “By the way, how is it that you ended up all the way to France?”

“I don’t really know, to be honest” I said, “I found Fleur still turned while I was at Hogwarts and helped her turn back, then she asked me to go with her”

“Oh, I think I remember seeing her like that, yeah” He said, “It was really scary. She was throwing fireballs and everything”

“Yeah, turn out. Since she’s not fully a veela she has no control over when to change and she almost got… stuck, like that” I put my hand in my pockets. Suddenly self-conscious about the information I was giving out, maybe Fleur didn’t want anyone to know that about her. She was always seen as someone in control and capable.

“I see, better if we don’t tell anyone about that, wouldn’t want to ruin her reputation,” Harry said. “It’s not like wizards know much about veela anyway.”

“Yeah” I said, “I guess you’re right”

We stayed quiet for a while, just being close to him was calming enough, he’s such a good friend, always kind and understanding. Eventually he pulled something out of his coat and handed it to me. It looked like a bunch of parchments in a pile held together with string.

“Here,” Harry said, as I took the pile from him, “since no one knew where you were, they forwarded your mail to us. I made sure no one opened it.”

“Thanks, Harry” I said, “really”

“It’s no problem, that’s what friends are for” Another pause as he seemed to remember something. “Oh, and another thing.” He pulled out a small box. “I know we live in the magic world and all, but I find these to be way quicker. I’d like to keep in touch, since you’re going to be miles away now.”

I stuffed my mail in my bag and took the book to open it. It was a phone, fully charged and with a picture of us three as a screen saver. “Harry, I- thank you, how did you get this?”

“Well, being a war hero has its perks” He smiled at me, happy. “Everything you need is in there, I’ve already added my contact in there too. And Luna’s, she already had a phone when I asked her. Now all I have to do is try and teach Ron how to use one”

“Good luck with that” I said, smiling.

We heard someone calling my name and turned to look at the house. Fleur was outside, waiting for me.

“Sorry. I have to go.” I hugged Harry for a long while, “I’ll call when I get home, okay?”

“Sure, ‘Mione” He said, “have a safe trip”

I went back to Fleur and held her hand so she could apparate us, I didn’t trust myself to do it properly yet since I didn’t know exactly where her house was located. But we didn’t turn out at her doorstep like the last time. We were in an alley.

“Fleur,” I said, “Where are we?”

“Were in London” she explained, “I felt like traveling the muggle way, is it okay?” I nodded, “Great, it will also give us some time to talk, I feel like there is some things I have to explain to you. It is time.”

“Alright,” I said, “Let’s go get our tickets then.”

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's that. I said I didn't know when the last part was coming but now here it is (!)   
> This was originally meant to be only two parts but now I think I have to write a third one so it all comes together. What do you think?  
> Let me know in the comments, I hope you have a good day/evening/night.
> 
> P.S. Also if you wanna chat more one-on-one or anything you can hit me up, my tumblr is just-a-little-bit-of-gay


	3. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you are thinking of the best way to break my heart, please do so quickly, I’ll understand.” She said, in a sort of dejected tone that made my mind stop and my heart ache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: the characters are not mine. I'm just kind of obsessed.

—

We were quiet while we boarded the train. It wasn’t until it started moving that Fleur decided to speak, we were sitting close together so she didn’t have to raise her voice much for me to hear her. Better if no one else heard us since we were most likely surrounded by muggles.

“There was a story my grandma used to tell me, when I was younger.” She started, I had no idea where this was going, but I let her continue. Something told me not to interrupt her. “About a creature that terrorized a small town, they told stories about it and lit lanterns outside their homes to keep it away. The creature was said to live far into the forest, only coming near people to steal their food. Nevertheless, it was feared by all.”

She paused for a moment, her gaze fixed in the distance, I thought she’d gotten lost in her memories, I’d seen it happen to her once or twice while we were reading, but I never asked her about it. After a moment she continued talking.

“There was also a man, he had no fear of the creature, he believed it had been it who had killed his fiancé and wanted revenge, so he gathered his friends and set out. Out into the forest to _hunt._ ” She said this with such raw hurt that even I felt it. “They were gone for three days and three nights, and eventually they found it, sleeping near a clearing in the forest. The men that had come with were petrified by the creature’s mere presence, afraid of coming near it in case it woke up. But that _man_ , he wasn’t afraid. No. He acted quickly, and with a single move he slayed the creature.” Fleur’s eyes got glossy at this, as if she’d been there.

“The men cheered, finally being rid of the creature, but they didn’t cheer for long.” Fleur looked briefly at me, sadness in her eyes. “See, the creature, she started to turn into a beautiful girl, no older than 21, some say. With beautiful blonde hair and fair skin. The girl, as they came to realize, was none other than the missing fiancé of the man who had led the hunting trip. The man who had slayed the creature went mad with sadness, and he asked the gods to make sure that any two souls bound together could recognize each other, so that none other will have to suffer like he did.”

She had a sad look on her face, she kept quiet. I processed the story as best I could. The girl must have been a veela, this must be an important story for her. I was too preoccupied with the way she was acting to fully commit myself to analyse what she was trying to tell me. Although some part of me already knew. I called her name, softly, asking her to continue.

“Veelas have this legend, it is the way we explain why we have mates. Souls bounded to us, and us to them. Veelas can recognize their mate in different ways. They are not affected by our thrall, we immediately feel a strong connection to them. And, we can always tell who they are, no matter the state we’re in.” She looked straight at me then, her face serious.

I stared at her while I thought about what she said, had she found her mate? Is that why she hadn’t gone back to Bill? Let’s see, there were plenty of people not affected by the thrall, so that left quite a lot of options. But Fleur was rather antisocial, the only people close to her were her family and some people from the order. And the last part…

“I’m getting a divorce, Hermione.” Fleur said, as tears started falling from her eyes, she tried to stop but there was no going back now. It hurt me to see her like this. I pulled her closer to me and let her cry on my shoulder. The position was a little uncomfortable for me, but I managed, I just whispered sweet nothings to her while she calmed herself down again.

It all made sense now, in a way. Why she seemed so lost back then at the castle grounds, how she calmed down around me, the way she so desperately asked me to go back with her, her talk with Bill. I’ve always felt a pull towards her, but I had chalked it up to admiration. Then we were both part of the Order and it was natural for us grow close, I never gave it much thought, and I suppose she didn’t either. Not until now, when there was no threat of war anymore and we could focus on the rest.

Fleur had stopped crying, but she didn’t pull away, she held me closer and continued talking, her voice closer and clearer than before.

“You see, I am only a quarter veela, so it is hard in my human state to tell apart the people that are my trusted friends from the pull that is my true mate. I thought Bill was it for me, I really did. He understands me in ways none other wizard had, more so after his encounter with that werewolf. That’s why I chose to transform during the battle. I was so confident that he would be the one to help me if I lost control, that my veela would recognize him as mate and calm down enough for me to turn back. But, well, when I woke up, the was no Bill, there was only you, Hermione.”

“Fleur, why didn’t you tell me before?” This must have been so hard for her, to be dealing with all of this alone. To think that she almost lost herself because Bill wasn’t her mate, if I hadn’t been there. If I hadn’t felt that pull that told me to stay, who knows what could’ve happened to her.

“I wanted to be sure,” she said, “At first I was in shock. Just coming to terms with it myself, when we went home I had to talk to my mother, do research on mates to be truly sure that it was you and not him. Then I was afraid, afraid that you wouldn’t believe me. And I wanted to wait too, until you were more like yourself, I know the nightmares haven’t stopped, but I’ve seen your progress, just like when I helped you back then. Back then, I thought I was so desperate to help you because you were important for the war, but what I wasn’t seeing was that you were important for me too, you always have been.”

“Fleur,” I said, for once not knowing what else to do. Before I could think of something, she shook her head and talked again.

“Just now, when I talked with Bill, he told me what happened at Hogwarts, he says he went looking for me and I was roaming about, looking for something, and when I looked at him.” She paused for a moment, collecting herself. “He saw nothing in my eyes, no recognition, no Fleur, no love. But he had plenty of things going on as well, and I don’t blame him for leaving, his heart was broken too. He admitted he had made plans to come back for me, at least to take me somewhere safe, with my kind. But then, he said, when he was leaving with his family, while you were saying good bye, he said he swears he saw one of my feathers caught up in your hair, and when he blinked it was gone. He says it was a sign for him not to come back. I think he was right.”

She pulled herself away from me then and wiped the remaining tears with her sleeves. She looked at me, bloodshot eyes and runny nose from crying, with her hair messed up and she looked as if she had gotten a weight lifted from her shoulders. She seemed relieved, but also unsure, and so very fragile.

“I am not asking for you to love me, Hermione.” She said, in a tone that made me think she had already given up on that option. “I just wanted you to know, because I know you have been wondering about what I’m doing now, why I took you with me, my distance from Bill. You are the smartest witch I know, but you wouldn’t have been able to solve this unless I told you the rest of the story.” She smiled a little at that. “As my mate, you are under the protection of the Delacours, there will always be someone to take care of you if you were to need it. If you have nowhere else to go, I’ll be there.  My mom understood, the second she saw you, if she told my grandma then maybe the whole family knows by now. They won’t pressure you into anything, though, and neither will I. I appreciated you as a friend before, and I will continue to do so no matter what your choice is. And I hope that you will take me, either as a mate or a friend or both. But that is up to you and I will respect your decision.”

And what exactly do you say to something like that? I was just staring at her. She was waiting for me to talk but I just couldn’t bring myself to say anything. All those years of teachers and students wanting me to shut up and I do it at the most inconvenient of times. Brilliant, Hermione. On one hand, I wasn’t sure if what I felt for Fleur was as big as to be considered her mate, that sounded like rules and traditions and, something along the lines of “’till death do us part” to be honest, and that scared me. I hadn’t even known the real Fleur for that long, she was just now opening up to me. There’s a difference between silent understanding of boundaries and up front confrontation about feelings. Besides, isn’t it too soon to go into another relationship? She’s just getting divorced now, or maybe it’s different with veela. I need to find more information on this, there’s too many variables, I can’t-

“If you are thinking of the best way to break my heart, please do so quickly, I’ll understand.” She said, in a sort of dejected tone that made my mind stop and my heart ache.

“What?” Just what was she on about?

“Hermione, I do not expect an answer right now, you are thinking too much, your hair’s going to, ah, frizz out again.”

“I’m sorry,” talking about emotions I have not understood myself should not be the way to go with this. Better to be honest with Fleur, she’s seen me at my worst. And I guess it could be said I’ve seen her at her worst too.

“Could we just take it slow? I’m not really good at feelings.” Fleur took my hand and it seemed like her presence calmed me down, but I couldn’t tell if it was because of the ‘mate’ status or because she’s been there for me when I most needed someone and I now associate her with healing. Either way it made me calm down some more.

“Of course.” She said, softly and understanding. “I just wanted to get it out of the way. We have more things to talk about.”

“We do?” I asked, what else could we talk about? Was she going to tell me more about veela, about her past, did she expect me to open up about anything in particular? With her, it’s always seemed like I don’t need words but it’s only because she respects my space. I guess I can’t expect her to figure me out entirely without my help, as smart as she is.

“Yes. Important stuff.” She said. ”Like, how is Crookshanks adapting to the house, does he like it there?”

This was her definition of important stuff, it seemed. It made me laugh. I couldn’t tell if she was being truly serious or trying to ease the tension a little by talking about simple stuff. But we had time, there was no rush for anything, no mission to complete, no lives to safe.

“He likes it there, alright, it’s like a new playground to him.” I decided to humour Fleur, it was the truth anyway.

“Good, that’s very good.” She said, in a very serious tone. “His approval means a lot to me.”

“It does?” She didn’t sound like she was lying, so maybe this was another side of Fleur I had yet to meet. But, truth be told, she was one of the few people Crookshanks tolerated, maybe even liked.

“Yes,” she answered, “Birds and cats are always pinned against each other, but we can be friends, I am sure of that.”

That was cute of her, actually. I had to check myself to see if I was thinking clearly. If this was really happening. And it was, I was travelling, in a muggle train, with Fleur Delacour, Triwizard champion, and she was talking with all seriousness about getting my cat’s approval. Maybe this is what it’s like to just be without the future of the wizarding world on your shoulders. Harry must be having a field day. That boy sure needs to relax too.

Thinking of Harry made me remember about the mail he gave me back at the Burrow, and the phone. I pulled it out and looked for a plug so I could charge it, who knows if there were any at Fleur’s house, I hadn’t had the need to check. And I did promise him to call when we got home, can’t do that with an empty battery.

The phone was plugged in, and I checked the settings to make sure everything was in order. Harry had somehow snuck in a picture of us as the lock-screen, who knows when he took it. It was of the time we spent traveling looking for horcruxes, while Ron was being a dick. He took a selfie while I was distracted. The home screen was just a picture of a forest, he might have taken that while we travelled as well. I scrolled through the apps, checked my contacts, made sure everything was in order. Harry had apparently taken a lot of pictures of people and loaded them in my gallery. There was Luna, and Ginny, and Ron and Harry and Hagrid and everyone else. How long had this boy had a phone for? And why had I never noticed this?

“Do you know what a phone is?” I asked, I’d felt Fleur staring at me since the moment I pulled the box out, I was waiting for her to ask me, but she seemed to be content with just observing me.

“Yes, I have never been so close to one, though, I am watching you so I can learn.” She scooted a bit closer and peered at my screed, trying to guess what everything meant.

“Here,” I said, as I adjusted myself so she had a better look at the screen, “I can teach you.”

We spent the rest of the time discussing muggle technology. Fleur seemed to have done research on her own besides whatever she had learned at school, but still had a lot of doubts about muggle life. I was more than happy to answer. Not many wizards or witches with no muggle parent were interested in this type of stuff. And she was a great listener.

Things seemed to have settled down by the time we got to Paris. We apparated to Fleur’s house and were greeted by her mother, who was making tea for us. She asked how everything went but didn’t try and get more details from any of us, she looked at Fleur a certain way though so I assumed they had already talked about what would be happening at the Burrow. With Bill and everything I wasn’t sure about Apolline’s opinion of the matter. She didn’t treat me any differently though, and her welcoming attitude helped ease my nerves. Tea helped too, made me feel more at home. Apolline was delighted when I complimented her on it, said she was trying to make it more since I got there, that it was exciting to try new things occasionally.

I called Harry, sneaking into a separate room from Fleur and her mom for a moment, he answered right away. His voice was calm as ever, if not a little worried. He asked what had taken me so long and I gave him a short version of what had happened, promising to give him more details after I’d processed things myself. We talked for a while alone, catching up on things we hadn’t been able to while at the Burrow. Then we promised to talk again sometime soon and I hung up, going back to where the Delacours were.

Fleur chatted excitedly with her mother about all the muggle things I had taught her on the way home, it was all nice and comforting. I knew they were trying to make me feel more at home, and it was working, but the interactions reminded me sometimes of thing I used to do with my parents, and it made me think of all the lost opportunities. With the war won, I couldn’t help but think if there had really been a need to cast obliviate on them, or if it was just me exaggerating. I had to constantly remind myself that I’d made the right choice, given the circumstances. Still I couldn’t help but think of all the memories only I held now, that part of my life that wasn’t magical, that I used to share with them, but not anymore. I wondered if, after the war they would have been there for me, with a hot cup of tea and a warm hug. Millions of questions I would never have answers to.

I’m not sure if my mood went noticed by them, but Fleur calmly said that she was tired from all the travelling and excused us both to bed. I washed my dishes and thanked Apolline again before heading to my room, maybe I should consider unpacking more of my things now. There was nowhere else to go anyway, I had no plans yet. Before we parted ways, Fleur held my hand, and pulled me closer, I think she said something along the line of ‘you can come to me anytime, I’ll be there for you’ but I wasn’t sure if she had said that or if I had imagined it. And then she looked at me with those blue eyes of her, this time they were a little clouded, as if there were too many thoughts going through her mind, but she remained silent. It had been quite a day, after all.

As I made my way to the bed, discarding my jacket, something fell on to the floor. It was the mail Harry had given me earlier, I’d almost forgotten about it. I put it aside while I changed into my pyjamas. Then I went through each of the papers, some were letters from Ginny, asking how I was doing, then quick messages from different members of the order trying to reach me. I really should’ve told someone where I was going. I wrote quick answers to each of them apologizing, even if I had seen them at the funeral earlier and giving instructions to just direct any letters to Fleur. Even if I eventually moved somewhere else, I’m sure this would be a safe spot to receive mail on.

The last thing on the pile was different, I could feel it even before opening it. It had Hogwarts seal and smelled like the transfiguration classroom. Sure enough, it was a letter from McGonagall herself. Apparently, since the war had interrupted the schoolyear, come September classes would start normally again, and there would be courses intended on teaching what was left of the schoolyear so students wouldn’t fall behind. But, since Harry, Ron and I had missed our last year altogether, we were offered with the chance of taking a test of sorts, more like a formality, on order to graduate. Though, it said, if we wanted, we were free to take all the classes we missed. It was up to us to decide, but we would be most welcomed should we choose to return to Hogwarts. I couldn’t help but think that part was directed more at me than at the boys. I can’t picture Ron going back to school voluntarily when they were giving him a free pass already. And Harry could practically do anything he wanted now.

I examined the letter closely, but there was nothing else to it. If anything, the paper felt a little thicker than usual. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was two pieces of paper stuck together. As soon as I pried the second paper from the letter, I could tell this was something more informal. It was a personal letter from McGonagall to me. She asked how I was doing, about Crookshanks, if I had found him as I said I would. She went on to tell me that she would be delighted to have me come back to school, and that she would even allow me to choose whichever classes I was interested in. She event offered to help me investigate options about places where I could continue my education after Hogwarts, if I so desired. She went on to explain how she believed there was a particularly respectable institution in France that had been asking about me. Finally, she asked for me to write as soon as I made up my mind so we could discuss the planning, but there was time, and she asked me not to forget that Hogwarts’ doors would always be open for me.

I didn’t understand, by the time I finished the letter I could feel tears in my eyes, but I wasn’t sad. I felt happy, and warm, and loved. The letter reminded me that there were more people who cared for me. And it was nice, but also conflicting. I didn’t know if I could bear to go back to Hogwarts, but I knew I would feel bad if I graduated without actually going to school for a whole year. And McGonagall’s proposal of choosing all my classes was tempting.

I felt something bump into my side and turned around. It was Crookshanks. He stared at me for a couple of seconds and then yawned before making his way over to a side of the bed and getting comfortable. He seemed to be sleeping but I could tell he was waiting for me to join him. I put the papers aside and went to bed. But I couldn’t stop think about what I should do. It wasn’t until Crookshanks went and laid down on top of me that I understood what he was trying to tell me. His even breathing calmed me down. That’s right, I thought, I didn’t have to figure everything out right now, about Fleur or school or anything. There was time.

And thus, time passed. Everyday was brighter than the last, new things to learn, more ways to heal. And getting to know Fleur some more. Be it from embarrassing stories her parents told at dinner or stories she told me herself. I cherished most the things I would learn on my own, though. Like how I learned that she preferred reading about history of magic when she was in a lazy mood, but whenever we had one of our nocturnal reading sessions, she opted for muggle poetry. Or how she always made sure to greet Crookshanks whenever he entered the room we were in, she even did this when I wasn’t around. I’d snuck up on her doing it before she noticed I was there. Or how she hesitated before she touched me whenever she went for a hug, or to hold my hand. She did this ghost-like tough first, then pulled away before going for it. It was the little things, really. But it made me feel like I knew her better, I could understand where she came from now, and it made me like her even more. She was respectful to others, and caring. She made sure to talk things out whenever she felt a line had been crossed, and she tried her best to understand my world better.

She sought me out whenever we had time to spare, which was most of the time really, and she asked me simple stuff about life without magic. I could tell she wanted to ask about other things but held herself back. It was only after I shared a personal story with her that she allowed herself to indulge in her curiosity. It felt natural, talking to her. As the days passed, I found myself opening more about my life, to the point were there were some days when all I did was tell her stories about my childhood, this happened whenever I was feeling particularly melancholic. I told her that I didn’t want to be the only one who held those memories, and she was more than willing to learn of them herself.

After each day passed, night came, and the world lost its brightness for a moment. Some nights were worse than others. And a few were downright awful. I used to love staying awake reading, learning new charms. Now though, sleepless nights brought me bad memories, made me jump at the slightest of sounds and fear that if I slept, I’d wake up somewhere else, somewhere bad. But the worst part was that it reminded me of how alone I was, or that was what the ‘irrational’ part of my brain said, the part that always had a backup plan in case someone attacked, the part who didn’t trust strangers, the part who kept me learning just so I could be useful for something. It was the part that kept me alive during the war, but right now the war was over, and these habits I used to cling to would have to go sooner or later, they weren’t helping me do well. But who could tell if I would ever be able to forget all of that? Maybe with time, but there was no guarantee that I won’t be like this for the rest of my life, perhaps I’d just have to learn how to live with it.

On one particular bad night, my mind wouldn’t let me sleep, so I decided to step outside and look for something to do, maybe I could find some tea in the kitchen. Or I could check the library, just read to pass the time, like old times sake. I opened the door to my room as quietly as possible, only to find Fleur, shivering slightly, on the other side. She looked fragile, and the moonlight gave her a ghost-like appearance. She was fidgeting with the sleeves of her nightgown. Must have been nightmares.

She was looking at me as if she was trying to come up with the words that came so easily to her during the day, maybe to ask me what I was doing up, maybe to tell me about her dream, but in her eyes I could see that she was not fully here yet, some part of her mind was still repeating whatever it was that had kept her up.

“Fleur,” I called, it was nothing more than a whisper, but it did the trick. Just like that time after the war, it pulled her back to the present. Brought her back to me. Her eyes focused for a moment and she looked into my eyes, and I understood. With a silent nod and a step back, I invited her in. As I closed my door again, she just held on to my shirt. Once we got to the bed, she curled up to me and held me close, and I held her closer.

 

This became a routine for us, there was no need to explain, no push for answers. We sought each other out. Some days, and most nights, either it was Fleur gently knocking on my door or me standing awkwardly outside of her room. It was as if we just knew when the other was feeling down, or right down plagued with memories, and nightmares so bad they would leave Fleur shaking and speechless and made me wake up screaming and in cold sweat. We both learned what to do to ground the other, learned to read the silent cues.

Still, I couldn’t help but ask Fleur about it, one day when we were feeling particularly lazy and just laid in her room all day, talking. She explained that veelas and their mates had a connection, they could feel the others mood or be more perceptive of their state of mind. It started weak and barely noticeable, but if both worked on it, it would grow stronger over time.

We didn’t spend every day locked up though. We visited Luna and her father. And the Weasleys, who were not as mad at Fleur as she had thought they would be. The first time we went back so she could discuss more about the divorce I could tell she was scared. She was hesitant of going and held on to me the entire way there. I did my best to calm her down, by the time we got there, it looked like Bill had explained everything to them and they understood. Molly hugged us both and chastised us for not visiting more often, claiming that the house could use some more women around. All in all, things were going well.

We also helped Harry move out of the Burrow, Fleur made sure to cast protecting spells here and there, just in case. I talked to him about the letter McGonagall had sent me, he had gotten one too, albeit a little different. He told me he wanted to take some time off to figure out what he wanted to do. Part of him couldn’t wait to become an Auror, but he wanted to explore some more before starting. And that’s how he ended up spending two weeks as a guest at the Delacour place. Apolline was delighted to have someone else praise her improving tea skills.

“It’s weird” he said to me, one late afternoon after a day of traveling through the magical forest that was near the area, “I see this place and it feels so… you.”

“You think?” I asked, “Is it the library?”

“Well, yeah” I hit him lightly in the arm for that, he laughed it off. “But, seriously. You really look like you belong here, Hermione. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks” I said, and I meant it. I was happy to be there, after all. And for him to recognize that, as oblivious as he was, was really something.

After he returned to England, he made a sort of group chat to keep tabs on each other, all of us. Well, those who could use a phone at least. Ginny was the designated Weasley, after all attempts to teach Ron had ended in either the phone dying or pain out exploding. On the bright side, we all got videos now and then of the infamous Weasley pranks, it brightened my day to know they were also getting better.

I was planning to speak to Fleur about school, after doing some research myself. Turns out, being away from their mate can turn out being detrimental to a veelas health, more so when the mate is first acknowledged. That’s why she had been so weird about me going home with her. I was worried about what would happen if I did decide to go back to Hogwarts for a year. Would she be okay? I broached the topic one evening while lounging around in the living room. I was checking the group chat with my head on her lap while she read a book. I started by explaining what the letter had said, and how I felt about it. But what I wanted to know was how she would be affected if I did go through with it. I was worried, most of all, about her.

“Well,” she started, marking the page in her book and closing it. “it is true that veelas have to be close to their mates, at first. If you had stayed at Hogwarts, I might not had made it back home. I was told it feels as if your heart is being ripped apart, and you can’t breathe.”

I looked up at her in shock, that sounded horrible. She, on the other hand, seemed calm enough, she looked down to me and caressed my cheek with her hand. “It is most likely to happen to newly discovered mates, though. As our bond grows stronger, the changes of it happening are lower.”

“Right, so. You’re telling me you’re not worried it might happen to you if I go back to school for a year?” I wasn’t as keen on the idea now, didn’t feel like risking it. With her all the way over here and me so far way. I was starting to think it was me who would suffer the most.

“Of course I am worried,” she admitted. “But I have faith. In us.” She paused for effect and looked to the side, before staring back down at me.

“Although, I do have a work in England I could get back to. I think we can manage to be on the same country without any of us dying. And seeing as how we are both war heroes, I’m sure McGonagall would let me visit.” She smiled, calmly. And bopped my nose. It sounded like, like…

“Wait a minute,” I said, “you knew about this, didn’t you? You planned it all already” I stood from my position and sat down next to her so we could be eye to eye.

“Well, oui.” She grabbed my hand then, to apologize. “I’m not sure how she found out, but your new Headmistress contacted me about it. I needed to have something planned in case you did decide to go back.”

“You-“ I wanted to be at least a bit angry at her, “You have everything figured out, don’t you?” She looked sheepishly at me as she nodded. I just slumped over her and let my head fall on her shoulder while I hugged her. “You’re awesome. Did you know that? You incredible person, the smartest, kindest witch I know.”

“Why are you mumbling like those are bad things, hmm? Do you not like that about me, ma petite coeur?” She adjusted herself so we could be more comfortable in our current position.

“Of course I like that about you, I-“ _I think I love you_. The words seemed right for the moment, but I hesitated. Maybe it was too soon, maybe it would sound rushed. Deep down, though, I knew there was a part of me who was afraid I would not hear it back. Mate or not, my insecurities still got the best of me sometimes. I hugged her a little tighter, and she pulled me closer.

“It’s okay” she said, playing with my hair. “You don’t have to say it, I can feel it too.” And that was that, no more words needed. It was I who was curled up to her now, instead of the other way around. It was a nice change. I felt safe like this, with her. Something I thought might not ever be possible with anyone, but I was wrong. And I was glad to have been wrong, for once.

When it was time for us to go back to England, Apolline made sure I had everything I needed, promising to send me homemade food every once in a while, and I promised to write often. We went to what would become Fleur’s apartment first, and then she dropped me off at King’s Cross. I found Ginny and Luna on the train already. Things seemed to be just like old times, but it was all different. Brighter, in a way.

Even with the load of curses I was taking, Fleur and I managed to see each other often during the school year. We usually went to Hogsmeade and walked around, but sometimes we would stay at the castle and do nothing. Being a favourite of the new Headmistress had its perks, after all. Fleur became a common visitor at Hogwarts that year.

It wasn’t until that year was over that she asked me again, if I’d have her as a friend or a mate or both. Or neither. It was more of a formality, really. But still, we take that as the official starting point of our relationship, even if Apolline like to say that she knew it would work the moment she saw me standing at her doorstep. She gets chatty at family gatherings when someone brings up the topic. She always says, and I quote, “when I saw her there, awkwardly standing outside my house, it was like we had been waiting for her all this time without knowing it. She was finally home.”  Fleur wasn’t lying when she said the Delacours would take care of me. They were loving and kind people, just like her.

Somehow, I’d managed to find a home. And it was more than what I had expected. Fleur was the most important thing to me, and I’d make sure to always come back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, there we go.  
> My first completed fanfic. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think in the comments. There was another part to this that I decided to cut at the end but if you guys like this then I might post it as a oneshot in the future. (I also kinda liked this AU, not sure if you'd like me to write more about this or not, lemme know pls). If you have any questions, requests or just want to say hi you can hmu at my tumblr (@just-a-little-bit-of-gay) and I'll be sure to read it.  
> Also, if you want me to publish this somewhere else or something feel free to tell me about it.  
> I think that's all, thank you for reading, keep it up!  
> Have a nice day/evening/night, everyone!   
> love you


End file.
